Steady Clouds
by Mitsukai Kana
Summary: Sakura and Shaoran have been thinking if they should take their relationship seriously but there seems to be a lot of hassle.Will they? or will they discontinue? SxS and maybe ExT
1. Chapter 1

_Steady Clouds_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura and characters._

_Author Notes: I have never read any CCS fanfics…..yet….but what the heck! I don't care just read mine! Muahahahahahahaha!...hehe_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Chapter 1: How are you?_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Sakura-chan!" a soft, sweet female voice called

Sakura Kinomoto, 2nd year student, 14 years old and very tardy girl came running to her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. "Doshita Tomoyo-chan!" she voiced in her usual cheerful tone.

Tomoyo smiled back and uttered, "Sora-sensei is calling for you."

Sakura then wondered, "Then what does she need from me?"

Tomoyo then grabbed her arm and dragged her to the teaching staff. "Woaahh! T-Tomoyo-chan!"

Her best friend giggled and walked even faster with Sakura being dragged along. "Daijobu desu Sakura-chan!"

**000000000Teaching Staff000000000**

"Ah! Daidouji-san thank you for bringing Kinomoto-san here." Their teacher, Sora, voiced.

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Doitashimashite!" while Sakura was all dizzy and wobbly. "Whoeeee….."

"Well I better be going. I'll see you later." Sakura's best friend stated and left.

Sakura then straightened her self and faced Sora-sensei.

"You must be wondering why I called you here so suddenly, Kinomoto-san. Well you see, Li Shaoran has been absent for 1 week now. Could you be so kind to bring him his homework? You know where he lives right?"

Sakura flushed as she heard her loved one's name. "M-mhm."

Sora smiled with glee and handed her a couple of notebooks. "Here and thank you very much."

Sakura then gladly accepted Li's stuff and walked out of the faculty. She has been worrying about Li non stop ever since she heard about his high fever. But then she thought. _'I'm sure Shaoran-kun will be aright.' _

**000000000After School000000000**

Sakura-chan together with her best friend, Tomoyo, quietly headed home together. Usually the three of them would, Li, Sakura, and Tomoyo. Sakura would always be at the center so both of them can have her. If Mei Lin comes for visits, she would always yell about how Sakura and Shaoran are bashful to each other all the time. Tomoyo would just giggle about it. But they all have a good time anyway.

"Sakura-chan, I haven't seen Kero-chan today."

"Eh? Well Otosan is staying in the university over night for two days while Onii-chan won't be home until late at night so I told him he could do anything he desires all by himself at home. I'm sure by now he's as big as a whale from all the sweets he ate." Sakura replied. "I told him if I arrive home in a messy house, then he will never ever eat sweets ever again!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan I wish I could've filmed you when you were telling that to him" Tomoyo said giggling. "By the way, shouldn't you be handing Li's homework to him by now."

Sakura gasped and turned to her right only to find Li's house. "Ehehehehe….So ne…."

Ding-Dong!

"Hai!" Wei's voice shouted. He then appeared before the two young ladies and questioned, "How may I help you two? Shaoran-sama is in his bedroom right now and well, he cannot be disturbed."

"So desu ka…" Sakura said in disappointment and sighed.

Tomoyo chuckled and told Wei, "We're here to bring Li-kun's homework to him."

Wei smiled pleasantly and uttered, "So desu ka. Well you could go upstairs and bring it to him, Sakura-san"

Sakura smiled with glee and ran upstairs with his homework in her hands. "Yattaa!"

Wei then turned to her best friend and asked, "Aren't you joining her Daidouji-san?"

She shook her head in rejection and just smiled. So did Wei.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura stood before Li's bedroom door and took a deep breath. She then knocked and voiced, "A-Ano Shaoran-kun, Sora-sensei told me to bring you your homework."

No reply.

She then calmed herself and uttered, "C-Can I come in?"

"……"

"Aa" Li's husky voice muttered.

Sakura smiled and went inside. She then closed the door behind her and greeted Li. "Konichiwa, Shaoran-kun!"

Shaoran lay on his bed, a blanket over his form. He turned his head to face her and smiled, "Konichiwa."..."Sakura"

Sakura smiled in a pleasant manner and ran to him. She placed his homework on a table and sat on a small chair before his bed. "S-Shaoran-kun….H-How are you feeling?"

The two locked eyes to one another. "Ore wa daijobu. My fever is going down now."

"Arigato."

'Eh?" She then gasped and flushed.

"For coming." He said with a killer smile.

Sakura smiled and gave him a slight nod. "Doitashimashite."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura came down running to the front door with a very ecstatic look.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Arigato gozaimasu for visiting Shaoran-sama. Please visit him again. I suppose you'll be going now."

Sakura nodded.

"Well take care now." Wei voiced to the two and closed the door.

"Hai!" both said with a smile.

Sakura and Tomoyo then headed home with pleasant smiles on their beautiful faces. "So how was it?" The long haired lass asked.

"Eh?"

"Did you see Li-kun?"

Sakura-chan flushed red but then it faded and she then beamed with joy. "Mhm! I'm so glad I got to see him!"

Tomoyo giggled, "I'm glad you're happy"

"Mhm!" She then jumped up high with arms in the air, her short brown hair swaying together with her skirt.

"Yattaa!"

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Author Notes: Well that's chapter 1. I better work on chapter 2. Ja ne! Oh and sorry if this chapter is quite short….hehe :))_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	2. Chapter 2

_Steady Clouds_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura and characters._

_Author Notes: I bring you chapter 2. I'm speechless…….._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Chapter 2: Doitashimashite!_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

A young gal with long blonde hair stopping midthigh and nice tanned skin stood on the stage holding the microphone close to her lips and began to sing.

_todokete kono koe wo_

_tsutaete ima sugu ni_

_isoide koko ni kite_

_kanjite mada minu chikara_

_shinjite hoshii no_

_yume no tsudzuki ga hora_

_utatte'ru ashita e no MERODI-_

She sang.

Tomoyo together with Sakura, Rika, Naoko and Li watched the performance of their new classmate, Rona. She comes from America but she speaks Japanese fluently and gets high remarks actually. Rona is currently a member of the choir because of her beautiful voice of course while her brother, Emmuel, is well known for being a skilled pianist. Emmuel is only 13 years old while Rona is 14. They're really very close. Emmuel resembled Eriol but he had brown hair instead of blue and he didn't have any glasses. He's really good at playing the piano while his big sister really knows how to sing. They both were born in America and they speak fluent both English and Japanese. They know a bit of Chinese as well.

_todokete kono koe wo_

_tsutaete ima sugu ni_

_isoide koko ni kite_

_fushigi na natsukashii kodou_

_kikoete-iru deshou?_

_tooi kioku wo ima_

_tsunaide'ku monogatari ga hajimaru_

"Woaaaah….Rona-chan is really amazing!" Sakura voiced in awe.

Tomoyo agreed, "I think so too what about you Li?" Both turned eyes to Li who was sitting next to Sakura.

"A-Aa." He turned to the singing gal on stage flushing.

"Eh? You're good at singing as well Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura beamed as she turned to her right where Tomoyo was sitting.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan!"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Michiyuki-san." The announcer voiced.

Sakura then wondered, '_Tomoyo isn't singing today?' "_Ne Tomoyo-chan aren't you gonna sing as well."

"Well I haven't been done practicing you see." She replied.

"I see."

Li glanced at Sakura and Sakura glanced at him. Then they both flushed and looked away from one another.

The young teenage Daidouji giggled and grabbed her camcorder from her small shoulder bag. She focused it to Sakura and Li and voiced with glee, "Today I'll be capturing "Sakura and Her timid self with Li"!"

The two blushed even more and voiced together, "EH!"

Tomoyo giggled once more and began capturing them on tape.

**00000After School00000**

A group of 3 girls and 2 males headed home peacefully together. Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, Rona and her brother, Emmuel decided they'd walk home together. Emmuel wasn't really planning to but Rona forced him to.

"Ne Rona-chan, would you like to come over at my place? My dad made some yummy sweets and when I told him all about you, he said he would love to have you come over! Ah! Tomoyo-chan, Shaoran-kun, Emmuel-san you're all welcome as well!" Sakura voiced cheerfully.

Rona didn't know what to say. "Umm…Sakura-chan…"

Sakura formed a disappointed look and said in a low tone, "Oh right….You're busy with you're voice lessons….But that's okay maybe some other time…." She then sighed and slouched.

Rona laughed and voiced, "Well actually Sakura-chan, I was about to say this is my first time visiting a friend's house in Japan. I'd be glad to! Emmuel is as well, right Emmuel?"

The young lad gasped and nodded hesitantly with his head bowed.

"I'd be glad to come as well Sakura-chan but I'm still not done with your costume."

"Eh? T-Tomoyo-chan…."

"Costume?" Rona wondered.

Sakura then began to panic and waved her arms everywhere. "Ah-Eh….Tomoyo-chan's always wanted to film me with her hand-made costumes! She likes to catch me on tape anytime."

"Oh I see."

"I also have some unfinished errands to make. Oh my I must be going now. See you later, Sakura-chan." And with that, Tomoyo left the group and headed to the opposite direction.

"We better get going before it gets dark." Li mentioned.

"You're right. Let's go, Rona-chan, Emmuel-san."

The three then followed and soon they arrived at Sakura's place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's no one home right now. Dad's working late and Onii-chan is staying over at Yukito's house so I'll be all by myself for today." Sakura voiced as she poured some tea into each of the cups laid on the table.

"So ka. Where's Kerberos?" Li questioned but he immediately covered his naughty mouth with an 'eek' sound.

"Kerberos?" Emmuel and Rona uttered anxiously.

"Ah! M-My family's pet dog!"

Li added, "A-Aa. Kerberos is his name!"

"Y-Yeah but Dad gave him away to another family so h-he's not here anymore!"

"Whoa! You had a dog! Oh I wish I could've seen it!" Rona said enthusiastically.

Sakura and Li calmed down and sighed in relief. "Rona-chan. You like dogs?"

"Mhm! I don't just like them, I love them!" she said, hugging herself.

"Emmuel-san, do you like animals too?" Sakura asked.

"Ah? Eh? Ah, n-not really." He replied with a blush.

Li eyed him suspiciously.

"He's not for nature."

"Nani?"

Sakura then sat next to Li and muttered, "I seeee."

"Li-kun do you like animals?" Rona muttered and drank her tea.

"Huh? A little."

The three continued their conversation while Emmuel kept quiet and kept gazing at Sakura. He then began to redden. He then held his share of tea and brought is slowly to his lips without taking his eyes of the older gal. But then…

"WOAH!"

All eyes turned to Rona's little brother.

His tea splattered all over his top.

"Ah! Emmuel!" Rona yelled.

Sakura then rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen cloth. She then wiped the stain off of Emmuel and said, "Mou Emmuel-san, you've been acting awkwardly this day."

He just blushed and looked away from Sakura.

Rona placed her hands on her hips and voiced, "Mou Emmuel, you should try to be careful? What's gotten in to you?"

No one but Li seems to notice it. He knew Emmuel likes his Sakura. _'Whoa, Wow wait a minute! Sakura isn't mine…..not yet….what!'_ Li yelled in his head. '_If Daidouji were here, she'd notice it as well.'_

But that didn't make him jealous one bit. He knows Sakura likes him. She said so herself. So there was a chance that they'd end up together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks for inviting us over, Sakura-chan." Rona stated.

"Mhm! I'll walk you over to the bus stop."

"No need. Well let's go! See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" The two siblings then headed home together.

"I'll be going as well. Arigato, Sakura." Li said and walked off home.

Sakura flushed and nodded. "Mhm. Doitashimashite."

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Author Notes: 2nd Chapter is done! Now let's get chapter 3!... Huh? Hey where the heck did that file go! Oh no it escaped! Come back here Steady Clouds chapter 3 file...Ehemm until then please wait patiently for me to capture that darn chapter! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! .:runs off:._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	3. Chapter 3

_Steady Clouds_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura. I'm getting tired of saying this over and over……._

_Author Notes: **R-E-V-I-E-W REVIEW!** (5x) Sorry I was a bit late to update…… and sorry if I spelled 'Syaoran' wrong….. oh don't mind it….same pronunciation anyways. _

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Chapter 3: Well?_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Ne Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan's invited me over to her manor on Saturday, would you like to come as well?"

"O!"

Sakura giggled and tucked herself to sleep. "Good!"

"But for now, I think I'll go to sleep." Kero uttered as he yawned.

"Oyasumi, Kero-chan!" Sakura then fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted with joy to her classmates.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Rona, Rica and Naoko greeted back with smiles on their faces.

Sakura headed to her seat with her usual vigorous self. On her way Tomoyo greeted her as well. "Ohayo Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" she voiced and placed her bag on her desk.

Tomoyo took a seat and replied, "You seem as cheerful as ever. Did anything happen today?"

"Eh? Mmm." Sakura responded. "It's just that I can't wait to come over! I haven't visited it for an awfully long time now you see. Oh and Kero-chan's coming too!"

"Then I better make more sweets." Tomoyo uttered and they both giggled.

Then Li entered the classroom with his usual expression. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran smiled back and took his seat.

An idea then popped into Tomoyo's head. "Ah! Li-kun would you like to come as well?"

"Huh? Where do you mean?"

"I invited Sakura-chan over for filming and maybe you would like to join."

"Heeeh! T-Tomoyo-chan y-you invited me over just to film me?"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura with puffy eyes and voiced, "Ah! You wouldn't like that Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Oh and I made a costume just for you too." She then pretended to cry and started to act dramatically. "Oh Sakura-chan…"

"E-Ehehe….T-Tomoyo-chan…."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"I-I'll make sure I'll come…."

Tomoyo paused and silenced.

"……."

"Oh thank you Sakura-chan!" She voiced happily.

Sakura laughed nervously while her best friend kept babbling about the new costume.

Li watched silently and smiled at how his Sakura could manage to put on her usual happy face after he told her _that_. _'I wonder if it's still bothering her…' _

**.:Flashback:.**

"Syaoran-kun matte yo!" Sakura yelled as she tried to catch up with Li's fast pace.

Li paused and waited for her to approach him. Sakura panted with hands on her knees. "Mou Syaoran-kun, you should slow down a bit. What's the hurry anyway? You're head has been down since we started to head home together."

She then received no response from the boy. She tilted her head to the right and uttered anxiously, "Syaoran-kun?"

"Sakura."

"…Nani?"

The sun set beautifully behind their backs, forming vibrant, contrasting colors.

The 14 year old Li Syaoran turned and uttered seriously, "Sakura, I - I have been thinking that maybe we should……"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

"that maybe we should get on with our relationship….."

"Eh?" the teenage card captor gasped in surprise.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Sakura, you know I love you and I know you love me. I was thinking that… if you like……"

The two of them flushed and looked away from one another.

"if you like….would you be my girlfriend?"

Smoke puffed from Sakura's ears as she blushed like a ripe tomato to the tip of her toes.

Li flushed as well and turned away from his loved one. "I-If y-you w-wish to only!"

Sakura slowly lifted her head and glanced at Li.

The two fell silent….

**.:End of Flashback:.**

'_I received no response until now…..Did she forget about it?'_ Li thought. _'No. Sakura would never do such a thing.'_ Things like this would usually bother Sakura a lot but she seemed to manage a happy face for now.

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura's sweet voice called.

Syaoran winced and looked up to see Sakura's smiling face. "Nani?"

"Ano ne Syaoran-kun….. I –"

"Ohayo minna!" Mr. Terada, their teacher, greeted as he entered the classroom.

"Ohayo!" all said.

Sakura sighed and took her seat. "I'll talk to you later, ok Syaoran-kun?"

The young boy raised an eyebrow and agreed, "A-Aa"

**.:Daidouji Manor:.**

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, please go ahead." A sweet voice muttered.

The two willingly obliged and sat on the couch before their eyes. Both flushed a bit and looked away from each other. Tiomyo giggled at their actions and placed the tray with tea on the table. "Will it be okay if I leave the both of you for now?"

"Sure no problem." Li replied.

Tomoyo smiled but as she was about to leave, they received a knock on the door. As she voiced 'Open' a maid entered and said that two of her friends have just come.

Rona along with her younger brother Emmuel quietly entered the room and greeted everyone a hello.

"Please take a seat."

Emmuel nodded so did Rona and they both took a seat on a couch. Emmuel chose to sit next to Sakura while Rona sat on a separate couch for solo.

"Eeeh… I didn't know they were coming too." Sakura said, wondering.

A chuckle escaped her best friend's lips as she left the room leaving the four of them in the room. All fell silent. But Sakura decided to begin a conversation while they waited for Tomoyo to return.

"Emmuel-kun!" she called.

The young boy gasped and winced in surprise. "H-Hai?'

As Sakura gave him her most pleasant smile, his face began to shade a fine color of red. "I didn't expect you and Rona to come. Tomoyo-chan must have forgotten to tell us on the other hand she might have just wished for it to be a surprise! But I'm really glad the two of you came. That way we can have twice the fun!"

"You haven't changed a bit Sakura." Syaoran uttered all of a sudden.

Emmuel and Sakura turned eyes on his form with an 'Eh?' sound.

"I'm back everyone!' the sudden voice of Tomoyo rang.

"Ne Daidouji-san, what's that thing you're holding? Can I see it?" Rona asked in wonder.

"You mean this? Oh well this…." Shows it to all. "is Sakura's costume!"

The people fell, dumbfounded.

"COSTUME?"

She then approached her closest friend, Sakura, and held the dress before her emerald green eyes. "Now!"

She then grabbed her arm and d dragged her to the changing room. "Let's start changing!"

"Whoeeee!"

"You too Li!"

"Eh? Me?" he said, stunned.

"Hai!"

Rona then stood from her seat and yelled in jealousy, "Hey what about us!"

"I made costumes for the both of you as well!"

The young American woman then jumped for joy with arms in the air. "YATTAA!"

"M-matte! I'm not the one for costumes and filming!" Emmuel yelled as his elder sister dragged him by the left arm.

"Now, now Emmuel. You should not be ashamed at least one bit." His sister said mockingly and joined Tomoyo and the others to the dressing rooms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My my! You all look gorgeous!" Tomoyo exclaimed holding her camcorder in one hand.

Sakura, Syaoran, Rona and Emmuel stood before her wearing costumes with various designs.

Sakura wore a floral Chinese blue colored top and lighter blue fitting pants with lace tied around the waist. A tassel appeared on the end of the lace and her brown hairs were tied in two buns. The sleeves reached the calf and a red ribbon held her hair together. She wore black colored shoes and a smile on her embarrassed face while Rona's long blonde locks stayed resting half of her thighs. A few hair ornaments were pinned on. Now Tomoyo thought of designing clothes the clow cards wear. Now Rona here is wearing clothes of the Mirror Card. Since she looked a lot like the Mirror Card. Tomoyo just had to make a few more curls on her hair. Li is wearing the clothes he wore during the battle with the sealed card. Now Emmuel wore the resemblance of Li's ceremonial clothes. Like a Mini-Li Tomoyo said. The red belt was replaced with cerulean blue since it is Emmuel's favourite color. (sorry I couldn't think of any designs….)

They all flushed in embarrassment except for Rona who kept posing for Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan! Emmuel-kun! Li-kun! Please come here and I'll teach you some new poses!" she voiced eagerly.

"EEEEE!"

They all exclaimed but Rona soon grabbed their arms and dragged them along.

Then they all started to have fun filming but for some people it didn't seem to be that fun just embarrassing…..

'_I guess me and Syaoran didn't really get a chance to talk after all…..'_ sighs

'_Sakura and I didn't seem to have a chance to converse. I wonder what she is planning to say….'_ sighs

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Author Notes: Sorry if I was late to update. I'm still suffering writer's block….. Well these things happen. sigh There is nothing much to say anyway just **REVIEW**! See ya! Read my other fanfics if you like and don't forget! **R-E-V-I-E-W!** _

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	4. Chapter 4

_Steady Clouds _

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. - It's clear isn't it! I'm getting tired of putting this over and over!_

_Author Notes: Tadaa! Chapter 4! Now I added another character once again. Most of the characters I add are my classmates. One of them is also an author here. Well there's not much to say just R & R. If you don't know what it means then just please please please  **Read and REVIEW!**_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Chapter 4: Just a 'How are you?'_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Dear Faith,_

_Gomen ne I didn't get the chance to write to you for a while. I've been real busy lately. How are you doing? How is school there in Canada? I hope it's good and you're making a lot of friends. Here in Japan….I 'm still not that good in English…. :( sigh… If you decide to come and visit, could you please tutor me a bit? Anyway life here in Japan remains the same. Shaoran-kun is doing well with his subjects. How lucky! Especially Tomoyo-chan! They must be studying real hard maybe almost everyday! …I wish I could be like them….they say I haven't changed one bit…. I'm still the same old Sakura…sigh……Well maybe I should stop reading those comics! Yup! I swear from now on I will quit the comic business! _

_I don't really know what to say. There hasn't been any interesting news lately. Hey what about you? I would love to hear from Canada! Is it colder over there than in Japan? And how is that guy….Yazeed? Doing? Is he still flirting with you? Well if he's not your type then stay away! Rika-chan said always aim for older boys! I suddenly recalled Shaoran-kun's question he asked me a few weeks ago. … I don't know if I should say no or accept…. I know I shouldn't reject because like he said we know we like-- no……we know we love each other and we want to belong to one another but it just bothers me. I just don't seem comfortable saying yes…. Same with no. Is it because I'm not yet ready to reply to his question? Maybe that is it… But he's waiting for an answer and I feel like I shouldn't make him wait that long. Can you help me little sis? Anyway I hope everything is alright over there. Good luck with your studies and also have some fun! Jan e! Write to you some other time!_

_--- From your cutest sister, (who is not a monster) ---_

_Sakura_

_Note: Please reply immediately. _

"There it's done!" Sakura beamed.

"What's done?" Rona peeped.

Li joined in. "Ohayo gozaimasu. What's that paper?"

"This? It's a letter for Faith." Sakura replied with a lovely looking smile on her gleaming face.

"Who's Faith?" they both asked.

"Oh Faith is my younger sister. She's studying in Canada together with Okasan. She's really smart…….. better than me…..and I hate to admit it. I didn't get the chance to write to her for a while now and so I thought since I still have some free time why shouldn't I start writing the letter already."

"Wooow. I didn't know you had a sister, Sakura-chan."

"Ehehe. I guess I haven't really told you about her. Oh and she's the same age as Emmuel, Rona."

"I see then can you tell us more about her?"

"Well she has long brown wavy hair that stops on her waist. She usually ties it in a low ponytail or in two ponytails. We have the same eye color and she's quite tall. Almost as tall as me."

"Does she play a musical instrument?" Li asked.

"Mhm. Like Emmuel she knows how to play the piano but only a little. She's really the one for violin that's why she became popular and had a lot of friends. I'm envious of her…."

"But you have a lot of friends yourself Sakura-chan even if you don't have much knowledge for music and not that well known around school." Tomoyo stated as she joined the conversation.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "So ne."

"Daidouji-san, you knew about Sakura's younger sister right?" asked Li.

She then nodded in response and took her seat.

"Mou Daidouji-san always knows everything!" Rona said.

"Ehehe."

"So are you telling them about Fei-chan?"

"Yeah since they caught me writing a letter for her."

"So desu ka."

"So what else does she play?" Rona asked, curious.

"You seem interested in her." Tomoyo uttered.

Rona just chuckled while Sakura replied, "Well she knows how to play the recorder as well."

"Wow three instruments! How talented!"

"M-Mm."

"Shaoran-kun you have sisters too right?"

That made Shaoran gasp and replied insecurely, "A-Aa."

"Really? Tell us about them!" Rona squealed.

Li winced and looked away.

Tomoyo giggled while Sakura chuckled. "Strange ones I suppose."

"Eh?"

"Homeroom is about to start!" Mr. Terada voiced to all as he entered the room with his usual look.

"Ne Sakura-chan may we come over your house again later? I want to know more about your sister!"

"Sure! So after school let's all walk home to my house. Otosan's making yummy sweets today!"

"Good!"

Li and Tomoyo smiled and voiced their acceptance.

**00000000000Kinomoto Residence000000000000000000**

Rona, Li and Tomoyo sat on the couch while they waited for Sakura to change. Meanwhile Sakura's Dad entered the room and greeted them a good afternoon so did they and bowed to one another. Rona introduced herself since he has never met her before. They shook hands when Sakura arrived downstairs changed into some house clothes.

"I made some cake today would you like some?" Sakura's father asked.

"Hai!" They all replied eagerly.

Then they all gathered to the dining room, took their seats while Fujitaka-san sliced the cake evenly and placed a slice on each of their serving dishes. Rona drooled and voiced along with the others, "Itadakimasu!" and began enjoying the sweet taste of the cake. Fujitaka smiled.

"Now eat slowly." He said.

"Hai!"

After the tasty snack, Sakura and the others decided to gather in her room. She then toured Rona and Li around while Tomoyo gladly brought her camera around and kept filming them.

She then showed them Faith's room which had the same style as Sakura but the only difference was the bed was on the left side while Sakura's bed is on the right. A personal computer could be found next to the study table and the wallpaper had a yellow strip of color in the center.

"This is Fei-chan's room. Nobody uses it but sometimes I use her computer."

"So ka. Does anyone sleep on the bed?"

Sakura shook her head in disagreement. "Mmm. Not really."

"It must be nice to have a younger sister." Rona said in a not so enthusiastic tone.

"Huh?"

Rona then shook her head negatively and muttered, "Mmm. Kinishi nai de."

And with that she turned to her back and voiced quietly, "Sakura-chan, let's go!"

"A-Hai!"

Tomoyo brought her camcorder down to her waist and wondered, "I wonder what Rona meant. What do you think, Li-kun?"

"Wakaranai but I'm sure it has a serious meaning."

LI then followed the two. Tomoyo followed and continued filming.

000000000000At night00000000000

Rona Michiyuki stood before the banister with arms crossed over it together with Sakura Kinomoto. Li needed to use the bathroom while Tomoyo decided to give them a chance to be alone.

"Ne Sakura-chan…." Rona whispered.

"Nani?"

"Do you enjoy having Faith around?"

"Eh? M-Mm sometimes."

Rona silently gazed at the stars.

"Because Onii-chan really gets on our nerves everyday and we seem to share a lot in common!"

"I see."

Both fell silent.

'_It might be wrong but…..' _"Ano ne Rona-chan……W-What did you mean by 'It must be nice to have a younger sister'?"

Rona gasped and faced the ground. She then decided to stay silent for a while which made Sakura worry.

"You see –"

'Ah! Gomen Gomen! I shouldn't have asked! It was none of my business. Gomen ne if I have cause you trouble." Sakura voiced as she rubbed the back of her head in worry.

The other turned her head to her with slightly wide eyes but she then curved hr lips into a smile. "Arigato."

"Sakura-chan, please come down!" the young card captor's dad called.

"Coming!" she then turned to Rona and voiced with her most pleasant smile, "Let's go, Rona-chan!"

Rona smiled back and nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ja matta ne, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo voiced as she entered her limousine.

"Mm. Matta ne!" she replied and waved as the car left.

"I have to go now as well." Li muttered silently.

"S-So ne…."

The two then fell silent.

"I feel disappointed we didn't have that 'talk' again."

"Aa. Maybe after you have that talk with Michiyuki-san."

"Eh?"

"I'm sure you'll be more comfortable after that." He expressed with a smile and left. "Ja."

"Sure."

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned only to find Rona ready to leave.

"I decided I'd walk home with Li. So I better catch up now." Rona squealed as she skipped the steps of the stairs. "I really liked your house a lot. I hope to come and visit again. Then maybe we could talk about some things."

"Yeah!"

"See ya!"

"….."

She then ran to catch up Li but she soon paused when – "Rona-chan!"

"Eh, Nani?"

"Please come and stay the night tomorrow." Sakura offered timidly.

Rona just stared at her.

"…..I-It's okay if you don't want to…."

"Mm sure, okay, no problem."

Sakura beamed with happiness and screeched, "Yattaa! Yattaa! Arigato Rona-chan!"

She soon smiled and nodded. "Then it's decided." She then ran after Li and waved at her as she voiced, "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!"

"Mm. Take care now!" Sakura voiced and waved as well.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Author Notes: There! Well this chapter is about Rona and Sakura. I'm not feeling serious right now so no love stuff…. So then I thought I should __add a chapter about Sakura and a friend. It doesn't always have to be Li and Sakura and their feelings. Now Rona seems to be a substitute for Mei Lin. Emmuel likes Sakura and I'm thinking of who would be a match for him…..hmm…. Anyway! Just be patient peoples! I'll think of something to write next and someone to pair up with Emmuel! _

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _


End file.
